In many cases when catheterization is performed for a prolonged period of time, pathogens penetrate into the living body via the catheter. This is especially in the case of a catheter dwelling in a blood vessel. Once penetrated, pathogens intrude into every part in the body thereby, causing serious problems.
With the aim of preventing or reducing pathogenic infection caused by the use of a catheter, three techniques have mainly been used; namely, (1) containment of a disinfectant in a base material of the catheter, (2) coating of the surface of the catheter with a resin containing a disinfectant and (3) attachment of a cuff to a part of the body where a catheter is to be embedded. When a disinfectant is used in the case of techniques (1) and (2), the disinfectant exudes from a catheter and imparts its germicidal effect in the surface area of the catheter. When a cuff is used in the case of (3), peripheral tissue enters into the cuff and develops therein to form a barrier against pathogens, thereby preventing the catheterized part from infection. In some cases, however, use of a catheter containing a disinfectant is rather apt to bring about infection, because the exuded disinfectant from the catheter stimulates peripheral tissue and causes inflammation. In the case of the attachment of a cuff, the infection preventing effect cannot be expected until peripheral tissue develops inside the cuff. In addition, there is a complexity due to the necessity of forming a cuff-arranging part at the inserting part of the catheter.